Small, loose articles, such as unit dose medications, are often stored in compartments of a storage unit, such as a cabinet or cart. Depending on the size of the compartment, the configuration of the article, and the angle of the user with respect to the stored article, it may be difficult to remove the desired article from the compartment in which it is stored. Conventional compartments are often sized large enough so that a user can reach into the compartment to grasp the desired article.
In certain applications, such as in the context of a health care provider (e.g., a hospital, pharmacy, physicians' office, nursing home, dentist's office, or the like), it is often critical that the correct article is dispensed from the storage unit and that the dispensing process itself is not burdensome or time-consuming.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for devices and methods of facilitating the removal of such articles from their respective compartments in a manner that is both accurate and efficient.